Sword of legend
by animegeek304
Summary: a typical gamer find herself in sword of legend.


Sword of Legend by: Caitlyn Callahan

Heading

It is the year of 2030. The news of a new video game release expanded throughout Tokyo, Japan. The game SOL, short for Sword of Legend, is an online game for the game console, nerve visors. The nerve visors bring the digital world to life. You can see, smell, touch/feel, taste, and hear everything in the game. The company, Shiro Games Inc., made this game for the beta testers to test.

My father, CEO of the company and creator, chose me to be one of the beta testers for the nerve visors. My name is Keitaro Mishiro, typical gamer. I started testing the game when I started my second year in high school. My friend, Kana Yumiko, also is a beta tester. We met at the start of the testing. We learned about the game and device. Let's see if we survive the game.

I was sitting in the family room of our house rereading the manual of the nerve visors. The family room was medium sized with elegant furniture arranged. Pictures of my mom, dad, and I hung over the in a number of ways. My manga collection was on a tall, wooden shelf next to the 60 inched TV. I loved to read manga since I was 5 years old.

When I got bored of the manual, I put it down on the glass coffee table. I put in my copy of SOL into the nerve visor compartment. I plugged in the game system. I set it on my head and laid down. I smiled out of restarting my game file. I closed my eyes and said, "Start!" The screen I saw digitalized into the SOL menu.

In the background, I saw the floating world of Arigwawa. I logged in and my new file started. After a few seconds, my eyes opened to the city of stark. I stood in the plaza. The plaza was huge and full of other players. The ground was made out of red brick colored stone in a circular pattern. The breeze smelled of pastries fresh from the oven. I heard other players greet their friends. I turned 360 degrees searching for kana or valia, my gaming friend. I couldn't find her. Which was a bummer. I heaved a sigh. I checked to see if I had a weapon on me. On the right side of my back, I felt the hilt of a sword. I unsheathed it. I held the blade in my left hand, the hilt in my right. The blade was shining and playing in the daylight. The hilt was made out of some kind of coarse material. Nice, I thought.

I put the sword back into its sheath. I stood straight and let my eyes roam among the players around me. When my back was turned, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to meet the chest of a guy. My blazing red eyes widened as I blushed. That wasn't perfunctory for me. I looked up. The guy had golden blond short hair that outlines the perfect diamond blue eyes. He wore a similar outfit like mine except he had his sword at his right hip. "Are you alone?" the guy asked. "Yes until you came over", I said. I rolled back on my heels with my arms folded. "Want to party up?" the guy asked. To me, the guy seemed hesitant. "Tell me your name. Then maybe," I said. "The names Shiro", Shiro answered. "I'm kai. Sure, I'll party-", I stopped. Alarms blared through the air. I looked up towards the sky. Hexagon shaped red signs that said error filled the sky. A few seconds later, a giant hooded figure was floating in the sky. "What is that?!" I exclaimed. Shiro stood next to me fear stricken. "Players of SOL. Welcome. I'm here to announce that you are unable to log out," the hooded figure said. Its voice sounded evil and dark.

"If you look at your menu, the log out button is not there. You will not log out until you have cleared the 100 levels. Die in the game. Die in real life. So, good luck," the hooded figure announced. I was seriously shocked and afraid by what I heard. We die in real life, I thought. My red eyes were wide with fear and shock. I imagined myself dying from a weak enemy. "If I'm going to make it out, I have to become stronger", I muttered. I stood looking at the ground. Once I got it together, I dragged Shiro to the first city with me. We joined a large group to fight the first boss. Now that I'm a level 22, that's others' players way to know whether or not I'm a beta tester I'm a beta tester. So, the group shiro and I joined found the first boss room. Now we are in the middle of the fight. Shiro was fighting with his sword skill. Well, I was trying to find a strategy out to beat the skull reaper. I was attacking and dodging while I planned.

The skull reaper was engaged in battle with scout group D. That was where Shiro was. I was in the first scout group. We were switching on and off for this battle. But, scout group D was wiped out by the skull reaper. I stood watching the boney hands of the skull reaper take out all the players. No! I have to defeat the skull reaper! , I thought. I shut my eyes and opened them. I activated my sword skill by my fighting stance. Anger burned inside me. I dashed towards the flank of the skull reaper. As I ran, the skull I cut the skull reapers black clothed flank. I ended with a fancy way of sheathing my sword. The boss exploded in bits of data. In front of me, a sign with the word congratulations appeared. I leveled up to a level 22. I was panting hard. I did it, I thought. My scout group ran over to me in a hurry.

They looked like giant blurs of paint on a canvas. I could tell I lost some HP due to the cost of my sword skill. I heaved a long sigh. I fell forward into a random players' arms. I looked up to see the leader of my group's face. He had golden eyes and dark brown short hair. He looked at me concerned. "Kai, you okay?" he asked. I nodded. I stood straight again. "Kai," the leader said with authority. I tensed with fear. Oh, crap. He knows, I thought. The leaders softened up. "You defeated that boss like a warrior goddess. You should join a guild," the leader suggested. I sighed in relief. "Yeah, thanks," I said. A guild? Knights oath, I guess, I thought.

As time passed, I joined the knight's oath with valia in it already. So, Valia is one of the guilds private black smiths. She has a blue- black half bun and blue sea eyes. She uses a mace as one of her skills. We train together in our free time.

A week later, the top guilds joined forces to defeat the floor 75 boss, dark knight. The guilds that were joined up were the scythes, knight's oath, and legend soldiers. This boss was huge and black. Talk about huge. He had black armor and a huge black sword with symbols on it. So far, we have not lost any valuable players yet. It was crazy to see all 3 guild leaders doing most of the fighting. Usually, they let the members do the work.

But, overall I barely had to do anything at all. Valia was over with the other blacksmiths working on other peoples weapons. I just focused on fighting the boss. Once I got tired of fighting the same way, I prepared myself to activate my ultimate sword skill. I spread my feet shoulder length apart. I gripped my sword with both hands and brought it over my head. I looked at the distracted dark knight. "Sword of victory," I muttered. My sword pumped an enormous amount of strength and speed into me. I gritted my teeth and I was off.

The dark knight turned around fast and was about to swing its giant sword. I stopped dead on my feet. When I looked at what stopped the attack, my red eyes widened. Commander phoenix was battling to keep balance. He used his shield to block the giant sword and swung his right hand. The pure white he held glimmered in the light as it was swung. The boss instantly was killed. The commander looked at me with concern. He walked over to me. "Are you all right?" commander phoenix asked. He sounded fatherly to me. That reminded me of my real father. "y-yeah," I answered. Commander phoenix wore the expression of relief.

That look on the commander's face seemed oddly familiar. A memory of my real father flashed in my mind. It hit me. The commander was my real father. The creator of this game.

"Father?" I exclaimed. The commander looked at me shocked. "Yes, it is me. I created this death game," my father said. "Why!" I asked out loud. I tried to attack him. But, he dodged. " I can understand if you want to fight me, the final boss," my father said. Every player around was shocked out of their minds. My father waved his hand up in the air. All of a sudden, every player was paralyzed. I gasped. "Take your sword, kai," my father said. I did as he said. I dashed towards him. I hit his shield instead.

We were engaged in battle for a while. When my father knocked me down, Valia took the hit from my father. She fell back and exploded into bits of data. I was angry after seeing that happen. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" I yelled. I finished my father off with a stab. His head drooped and he exploded into a lot of bits of data. I was in my ending stance. I stood straight and sheathed my sword. It was over. The chaos was over. All paralyzed players stood up and ran to me. They picked me up and cheered. Once that was over, I was standing alone watching the world of arigawa fall apart. So, that part was over. I still have much to do. The death game was over or is it?

.


End file.
